


there must be something there that wasn't there before

by eternallylost



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mention of alcohol, bromance minus the b, raichi getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost
Summary: "are they dating?""they're definitely on a date.""why don't you just date already?"their friends just really want them to get together
Relationships: Raichi Jingo/Kuon Wataru, side - isabachi, side - kunigiri, side - reonagi?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	there must be something there that wasn't there before

**Author's Note:**

> ah. it's me again, trying to promote the raikuon agenda !
> 
> i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it~ i feel like it went a little ooc here and there but oh well~
> 
> comments are very much appreciated ❤️

1.

"just put the damned mushrooms in the basket, raichi!" 

asahi hears a familiar name being shouted from the other aisle. he finishes arranging the last shelf before checking out who it was. there, he sees kuon holding a cabbage, inspecting it carefully. beside him was raichi, slouched over the small basket cart, scowling at kuon probably because of the _'da_ _mned mushrooms'_.

"hey guys! what's up?" 

"oh hey asahi, i didn't know you work here." kuon turns to smile at him as he puts the cabbage into the basket. "i was craving hotpot so we're buying ingredients right now." 

"ah, yeah. i just started as a part-timer a month ago." asahi grins as he fixes his apron. "now that you mentioned it, it is pretty colder than usual today." 

"yeah, and _someone_ didn't want to settle for my favorite spicy instant ramen at home." raichi grumbles, clearly displeased at being dragged out in this weather. kuon, who was used to all his antics, just rolls his eyes at the blonde man.

asahi lets out a tiny chuckle at the scene in front of him. it was nice to see them again. he had only met them in highschool (they were in the football team together) but he heard that kuon and raichi had been friends since middle school. 

they were a weird combo but somehow they got along really well. the two were practically inseperable, so seeing them together like this wasn't unusual. asahi also knew that raichi often stayed over at kuon's house back then, but he was kind of surprised the two still hung out like this until now. 

_not to mention the way raichi said 'home' felt too fond for someone like him, but maybe it was just because he treated it like a second home_ , asahi thinks to himself.

"well, we have some meat on sale right now over there if you want some for your hotpot." he gestures over to the meat section. "i gotta get back to work." 

"thanks! we'll check that out later. do your best!" kuon cheers as he waves at asahi disappearing into another aisle.

asahi sees them again later when they finish checking out at the cashier, with raichi carrying two bags of groceries and kuon carrying one. he doesn't miss the way kuon gently fixes raichi's scarf then flicks his forehead before they both step out into the cold winter evening. 

"are they dating?" his co-worker, ever too nosy, asks with a nudge. asahi chuckles and shrugs "i wonder."

2\. 

kunigami was buying tickets when chigiri taps his shoulder. he turns to look at the shorter male, who was gesturing towards the nearest theater exit. his eyes follow where the other was pointing and he spots kuon and raichi, bickering as usual.

"what?! how dare you? it's at least an 8.5 out of 10!" raichi exclaims, waving his empty soda cup around.

"i wasn't satisfied with the resolution so it's a 7 for me." kuon takes raichi's cup to throw it into a nearby bin.

chigiri suddenly throws his cap over his low and messy man-bun. before kunigami can ask, he says "i'm hiding my hair. i don't want them to notice us. wear your hood too, ginger head." 

the taller does as he was told but retorts, "why do we have to hide in the first place?"

"it seems fun that way?" chigiri shrugs as he kept his eyes on the two who were walking away.

kunigami chuckles and shakes his head, amused.

"we have another hour until the movie starts. wanna follow them around?" kunigami suggests, but chigiri was already pulling on his sleeve and stalking after their two friends. 

raichi and kuon head into a fast food restaurant, so the other two also decide to grab a quick bite while spying on their friends. luckily, raichi and kuon take a table far from the entrance. chigiri and kunigami manage to sit at a table just far enough to still see them properly-- well, raichi's back was turned to them but they can still see kuon. 

"why are we even doing this?" kunigami groans as chigiri pulls his hood back on when it slid off as they took their seats. they opted to sit beside each other so they can have the same view.

"have you never wondered if they had a thing going on?" chigiri raises an eyebrow as he pops a french fry into his mouth, eyes not leaving their friends' table.

"well, i've had my suspicions, but they've been pretty close for a long time. it could be just a bromance--" kunigami gets cut off when chigiri taps his shoulder excitedly.

"oh _shit_. kuni- look! but don't make it too obvious that you're looking though."

over at the other table, raichi was holding out his burger while kuon takes a bite from it, chewing a bit too happily. kunigami was about to look away when raichi reaches out to press the pad of his thumb at the corner of kuon's lips. raichi pulls his hand away and kuon raises an eyebrow. they both pause, and then burst into laughter-- as if there was an unspoken joke between them-- before raichi wipes his thumb with some tissue. 

"they look cute and kinda gross, but cute." chigiri comments, sipping on his soda.

"well, it _has_ been more than half a year since we all met up. maybe something happened." 

"i thought you were close with raichi?"

"we talk about football most of the time. and we only had one class together in the first term. besides, he isn't really the type to share about his personal life, you know." kunigami responds before taking a bite of his burger.

"point taken. whatever. they're _defi_ _nitely_ on a date. i'm getting the vibes."

"then, is _this_..." kunigami holds out a french fry and waves it back and forth, pointing at chigiri and himself. "...a _date,_ too?" kunigami raises an eyebrow with a teasing smirk on his face.

chigiri's eyes go wide for half a second, and a faint blush creeps on his face. 

3\. 

isagi couldn't help but laugh as kuon yawned for the third time in an hour.

"didn't sleep well?" isagi asks as he heats up a breakfast muffin.

it was one of the rare days kuon and he shared a morning shift at the coffee shop nearest to the campus. 

"yeah. 'cause raichi stayed over again." kuon groans and pats his own cheeks to shake himself up. isagi knew since highschool how raichi was always over at kuon's place, even more now that kuon was living alone.

"did he insist to play games the whole night?" 

"no, he actually did a lot of schoolwork this time. but, god. he snores. _a lot_. and you'd think i should've gotten used to it over the years, but one loud snore is all it takes to shake me out of my deep sleep." kuon rants on as he arranges the pastries on the display. 

"i do _not_ snore that loud." a loud voice retorts just before isagi can respond. "hey there, isagi." 

isagi turns to see raichi at the counter, and hurriedly wiped his hands on his apron so he could man the cashier. "morning, raichi! what can i get you today?" 

"are you wearing my shirt, you du--" kuon stops himself midway, isagi notices. raichi is a customer right now and he has to treat him as such, for the time being, meaning no insults or rude tone or whatsoever. 

isagi takes the blonde's order and hands over the marked cup to let kuon prepare the drink while he gets raichi's danish. he realizes then that he forgot to serve the breakfast muffin he was heating up a while ago.

"i'm gonna take my first 15-minute break!" isagi announces after taking out the danish and serving it on a plate. kuon just nods in acknowledgement. isagi puts the muffin on a small plate and takes off his apron before stepping out of the back office.

"bachira, wake up. i got you your muffin. and your coffee went cold already." isagi says as he places the plate in front of bachira who was napping on the table. 

"mmm" bachira answers, slowly stirring awake. isagi sits across the sleepy boy, and watches as kuon calls out raichi's name, serving his order up on the counter. he gets lost in his thoughts as he watched them banter a bit more. 

"sleeping over and wearing the other's clothes, huh?" isagi thinks to himself but realizes that he muttered it out loud. 

"eh? i like wearing your hoodies, though? i thought you liked it too." bachira answers with a pout as he drinks his lukewarm coffee.

"ah, no. i wasn't talking about you, silly." isagi chuckles. "and that's normal for couples..." he trails off and glances over at kuon, and raichi who was back in his seat. 

_normal for couples, huh..._

4.

  
"okay. maybe stop texting kuon for a while so we can finish this fucking project?" reo snaps at raichi who was engrossed in his phone. 

"how did you even know it was kuon?" raichi replies crankily but puts his phone away. 

"you barely even reply to anyone else. and besides, you have that weird look on your face that screams 'whipped'." reo states in an accusing tone. 

given that reo had just become friends with raichi a year ago, after their last football match against each other in high school, he wasn't well-acquainted with this kuon guy. but it feels like he already knows him so well with how much raichi mentions him randomly like he's always a part of his life. 

"why don't you two just date already?"

before raichi can respond, nagi slides into the seat next to reo. "sorry, i'm late. i had to endure a lecture from my professor for constantly playing games in his class."

reo misses the way raichi's ears went red at his question, as he immediately shifts his attention to the platinum-haired boy-- giving him a part two of the lecture on how he shouldn't be playing games in class, but this time in a way that he could actually convince nagi to refrain from doing it. 

a few hours and a headache later, the three finish up their groupwork. reo noticed that raichi never touched his phone after that last time. so the moment reo hit 'send' on the email submitting their work, raichi pulls out his phone. 

"fuck. my phone died. i didn't bring my cord." raichi curses himself.

he looks at nagi, who was napping comfortably after getting a headache right when they were almost done with the work, and decides against waking him up. so, he looks at reo, but the purple-haired boy speaks up before he can. 

"i don't have a charger for that." he waves his iphone 11 to prove his point. 

"fucking rich kid. just let me text on your phone then." 

"i don't have kuon's number."

"it's fine. i have it memorized. now, come on." raichi holds out his palm, waiting for the other to lend him his phone. 

reo hands over his phone after unlocking it, then teases as the other types away, "memorized his number? whipped as fuck."

"shut it, _violet_. don't act as if you don't have nagi's phone number _and_ whole schedule memorized." raichi snarls back at reo before returning his phone. reo glares at him.

"i'm gonna go ahead so you can have him all to yourself now." raichi smirks as he stands up to leave.

once raichi was gone, reo checks his phone and sees a text notification from an unsaved number. it reads: "is this raichi? anyway, take care." 

he rereads the text that raichi sent (and didn't even bother to delete): "sorry my phone died on me but im on my way home now see ya"

reo saves the number under kuon's name but doesn't bother himself to reply.

5.

bachira was singing along with asahi to some western song when kuon steps into the karaoke room with an apologetic expression.

"kuonnie!" bachira shouts into the microphone, creating a loud feedback noise that made everyone wince.

"hey guys. sorry i'm late."

"raichi's not with you?" asahi asks.

"is he even coming? he never replied to me." kunigami adds.

kuon crams himself into the free space in between gagamaru and iemon. "ah, he's probably on his way. had some errands to run." 

" _of course_ he replies to you. here, have a drink." iemon comments with a chuckle, offering kuon a glass of cocktail which he instantly accepts.

"i can't even drink too much tonight. early morning shift tomorrow." kuon groans at the thought, and downs the drink in one go. "shut up, isagi. you just got lucky." kuon snaps playfully at isagi who didn't even say anything, but the shit-eating grin on his face had already said too much. 

"since you're late, you have to sing for us!" bachira declares excitedly and everyone starts suggesting songs.

"how about _lucky_? you know, the one that goes ' _lucky i'm in love with my bestfriend'_ or something?" asahi says aloud, which makes everyone look at kuon with a knowing glint in each person's eyes. 

"come on, guys. that's such an old song." kuon tries to ignore the looks everyone was giving him and scans through the song list, quickly looking for a song before anyone else can say anything. "i'll just sing this one." 

he ends up picking a love song and everyone starts cheering. not even a minute into the song, raichi comes in, and everyone cheers louder but raichi shuts them up. kunigami scoots closer to chigiri to make space for raichi to sit, giving him a fist bump as a greeting.

and for the whole time that kuon was singing, raichi had his eyes on him, and it didn't go unnoticed by everyone else in the room. kuon, on the other hand, kept his eyes on the screen, in an attempt to ignore whatever was going on around him. 

the song ends and kuon slumps into the space next to raichi (which had been gladly freed up by kunigami who stood up to sing at chigiri's insistence). 

the night continues on with nonstop music, everyone singing along when classics start to play, and cheering on whoever had taken possession of the microphones. despite the loud surroundings, they also manage to catch up on each other's lives, having only gathered together like this a year after their graduation. 

"is raichi gonna sleep over at your place again?" iemon gestures at raichi, the lightweight drinker, who was obviously drunk already.

kuon just nods with a regretful look on his face, and takes a sip of the soda he got. "if he pukes on me, he's sleeping on the floor."

iemon laughs at that. "i think it's nice that you two still hang out a lot even after we graduated." iemon hums, a short pause before continuing. "you confessed yet?"

kuon blushes lightly at the sudden question, not that he didn't expect it when all everyone has done tonight was tease him about raichi. "well, yeah actually..." 

"fuck!!" raichi groans out loud. kuon turns to see bachira and isagi laughing their hearts out at whatever just happened, and then he sees raichi on the floor, clutching his head in pain. 

"okay, that's our cue." kuon gulps down the rest of his soda before standing up to approach raichi, who apparently hit his head against the wall while doing a _headbang_. 

"kuoooon." the man on the floor starts groaning.

"alright. that's enough. let's get you home."

  
+1

when raichi recovers enough to stand up and walk on his own, kuon apologizes for the both of them as they say their goodbyes to the rest of the group. "sorry for having to go early even though we were the last ones to arrive. you guys have fun for the rest of the night." 

"see you guys around!" isagi calls after them. kuon waves back, struggling to support raichi with one arm. the door closes after them and the group continues where they left off. 

after sending off kuon and raichi, gagamaru settles down beside iemon and feels something hard against his back. he stands back up and sees a phone sticking out between the cushions. "hey guys. whose phone is this?" 

"oh that's kuon's!" isagi says upon recognizing the case which had tiny camel prints. he remembers having a good laugh when he first saw it at work.

"i'll go run after them." gagamaru volunteers immediately and no one objects. so, he heads out the door to hopefully catch them outside.

he slows down when he realizes the two haven't even reached outside yet because he can hear kuon's voice just around the corner of the hallway. 

"stop making a fuss, you big baby. i'll give you all the kisses you want later when we don't smell like booze anymore, okay?" 

gagamaru freezes. _what?_ that was definitely kuon.

"fucking fine." that was raichi grumbling.

"shit, i left my phone back there. sit here. i'll go get it." 

silence.

"raichi. let go for a bit." 

some shuffling of feet.

"i don't want to."

kuon groans. "you're such a clingy boyfriend when you're drunk. come on, i'll just be quick." 

_oh?_

gagamaru rushes back to the room when he hears kuon make his way back.

"oh, gagamaru! i think i left my phone inside." kuon waves. gagamaru pretends to close the door behind him like he had just stepped out of the room, and waves kuon's phone in the air.

"yeah. it was there. i almost sat on it." gagamaru says and approaches kuon to hand it over. 

"thanks! it's a good thing i remembered before we left this place." kuon chuckles. 

"is raichi still alive?" 

"yeah. i left him at the lobby to sit and hopefully sober up."

gagamaru hums. "well then, i better go back. you guys take care, okay?" 

"thanks. you too. see ya around." kuon turns to go back to raichi.

"yeah. introduce us to your _clingy boyfriend_ next time." gagamaru calls out before rushing back into the room, effecively stopping kuon in his tracks. kuon wanted to ask but his friend had already disappeared, leaving kuon dumbfounded and embarrassed as he walked back to his _boyfriend_ who was already dozing off. 

"raichi... hey. we forgot to tell them about us."

**Author's Note:**

> i just think that raikuon is /that/ couple who doesn't flirt in public, has a lot of inside jokes n all,,, they're like ur regular bromance except that they're all romantic, sappy and sweet in private.
> 
> anyway, ngl i think i enjoyed inserting the side ships the most... 🥴
> 
> also, raichi x reo friendship i want more of that !! 
> 
> leave a comment or shout at me on twitter: @raikuon
> 
> 💓


End file.
